A Tale of Two Romances
by Flaz S
Summary: A romance blossoming between Sonic and Amy, but not all things in relationships are simple, and there is another couple involved, but I won't ruin it for you. Update every two days. Rated T for some swears, just to be safe. Please R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1: First Feeling

**Character ages for this story:**

**Everyone is two years older than in the video games, except Amy who is 16, and Tails who is 14. I just prefer those two to be older :)**

**This is my first FanFic so R&R please! **

**Also to be honest, I do prefer SonicXBlaze much more than SonicXAmy, but i just wanted a classic SonAmy, That doesn't mean Blaze won't be in a relationship, but, I won't ruin it for you. :D**

**One more thing: (Maybe soon you'll get to read the story XD) I've already finished the whole story before posting this chapter, so you don't have to worry about whether I might quit half way through. I'm going to post a chapter every two days :) Once more: R &R please!!!**

**Ok you can get to reading now...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Feeling**

In a large tree overlooking one of the many vast forests of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog gazed at the cloudless, blue sky. Not sure exactly of what he was thinking about, he enjoyed the rare moments between his long battles with Dr. Eggman where he could lie and day-dream.

"Sonic!"

The seemingly cold, familiar voice woke him abruptly from his dream like state. Peering over the branch, Sonic saw Shadow glaring up at him impatiently.

"There's trouble at the lake! Eggman's caught Amy!" Shadow yelled.

At the mention of Amy Sonic sat up like a shot, he couldn't quite put his finger on the reason for this, but there were more pressing matters at hand.

"Which way is she?"

"West. Hurry-" Shadow could not finish his sentence as the speed of Sonic's departure almost knocked him off balance. Therefore he just grunted, and took off after Sonic.

Seconds later Sonic arrived at the scene with Shadow following him closely. Amy was in a giant metallic claw which was connected to a 30 foot tall egg shaped body with Eggman in the cockpit, too many guns to count were shining in the morning sun. Knuckles was already at the scene.

"Knuckles, Shadow! Go for the cockpit!" Sonic shouted running towards the machine.

"Hold it hedgehog!" Eggman's voice came from the cockpit. "Make one move and i'll crush your girlfriend like a tooth-pick!"

Amy screamed, tears welling up in her emerald eyes. Anger and hatred swelled up inside Sonic, he couldn't stand to see her like this. There was no way he could save Amy in time.

"What do you want, Robotnik?" Sonic replied, gritting his teeth.

"All of your chaos emeralds. Lay them there and be quick about it!" The robot motioned to a spot on the grass infront of it.

Sonic placed the 3 emeralds that he and Tails had worked so hard to earn where the Eggman had instructed. Shadow hesitated but did the same with his green emerald. Surely feeling pleased with himself, Eggman let out a short cackle as the robot collected the emeralds. He was planning something..

"Catch!" The robot suddenly flung Amy high into the air and across the forest, Sonic gasped and took off in pursuit. Shadow attempted to take down the robot but the rockets on its back were too fast for him.

Sonic sprinted through the forest, his eyes glued to the pink figure hurtling through the air. Finding a tall tree, he jumped up from branch to branch, finally catching Amy. It didn't take long for Sonic to realise the problem in his plan, the two were now dropping to the ground like a lead weight. It all seemed to be over when he felt himself being held under the arms, lifted up and taken gently to the ground.

"Tails!" Sonic had never been so happy to see his golden furred, two tailed best friend. Amy ran and hugged Tails, almost scaring the life out of him. "Thank you!!!" she said as she squeezed even harder. Tails blushed and Sonic wasn't so sure whether it was with embarresment or lack of air. "It was nothing. Hehe." he gasped after she let go only to squeeze the life from Sonic, who unexpectedly - even to himself - embraced it and hugged back.

Tails looked at Sonic, to Amy and back before saying; "Well i've got a project I'm working on back at my workshop, I came here 'cause i heard Amy, see you around Sonic!" He then flew away.

After a few moments of hugging Amy let go of Sonic and he looked into her eyes.

"I thought i was gonna lose you there Ames..."

She giggled and looked away for a second, before saying; "I knew you'd save me."

Sonic smiled and leaned in...

"Guys, I'm glad i found you, are you okay?" Knuckles had emerged suddenly from the trees.

Amy and Sonic immediately jumped away from each other. Amy was now playing with her hair and Sonic was scratching the back of his neck. A few seconds passed and Sonic nervously replied "Yeah...Tails, er.. saved us."

"Great!" Knuckles replied. Sonic felt sure that anyone other than Knuckles would have noticed what was going on. "I'd better get back to the temple."

"Yeah, bye." Sonic put a fake smile on his face as he said this.

"Knucklehead..." Both hedgehogs muttered under their breath as he walked away.

With Knuckles gone, Sonic took another look at Amy. Her cute, red clothes emphasised the beauty of her soft, pink fur, her neat quils were held in place by a shiny red headband and her eyes, which were a stunning jade colour and seemed to glisten, he then noticed they were gazing back at him.

"Eerr...Amy," said Sonic, just to end the silence.

But she had already run away into the forest, towards her house, Sonic figured.

He sighed and hit himself in the face. "Stupid stupid stupid!"


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Axel

**Chapter 2: Enter Axel**

Returning to his tree, Sonic closed his eyes and took some more time to think. He couldn't get Amy out of his head, why did she run away? Perhaps it was too much for her to take in at once, perhaps she didn't like her as much as he thought. Sonic shook his head at the thought. He had never felt much towards Amy, but seeing her today he thought he was about to lose her, the thought of it made him feel sick. These thoughts lingered in his mind as his eyes felt heavy, and he drifted off to sleep...

Sonic woke up a couple of hours later, he yawned and stretched his arms over his head. Only then did he realise he wasn't holding on to the tree and before he could react he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Whoa!" the red hedgehog yelped as a blue blur hit the ground infront of him. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine." replied Sonic, who was being helped up by the stranger.

"My name's Axel," he said cheerfully. "Who are you?"

"Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic smirked and took a second look at his new friend. He looked a couple of years younger than Sonic and had red fur and very dark brown eyes, three quills were spiked up vertically on the top of his head and curved forwards and he had two large quills at the back of his head (not unlike Silver's). "Hey, do you know the time?"

Axel took a look at his left wrist, it seemed he was expecting a watch to be there. "No, sorry I dont have a watch." he replied. Sonic's first response would have been to say: "Well done Sherlock!" but considering the consequences he just smiled and said "Okay, no problem." It seemed that Axel wasn't the brightest spark.

"Hey, you wanna come to my house? I don't think my mom'll mind." Axel asked.

"Errrm...yeah sure, why not?"

"C'mon, it's not far from here." Axel dragged Sonic off.

"Mom i'm home!" Axel shouted as he burst through the door of his house, Sonic in tow.

"Mom's gone out, I'm in charge." Sonic looked up to see where the voice had come from and noticed a girl, maybe a year or two older than himself whom he took to be Axel's sister. She had a pretty face, the same fur and eye colour as Axel and her hair/quills fell neatly over her shoulders. Sonic couldn't help looking down and realised she had a body to die for, almost as nice as Amy, he thought.

Axel groaned and lead Sonic into the next room but not before he caught sight of the clock on the wall, it was quarter past one. "That's Amber," Axel told Sonic. "Shes my sister and she's pretty bossy."

"I figured," replied Sonic, which seemed to greatly amuse Axel. "So, how old are you Axel?"

"Sixteen." He replied.

"You look younger." At this comment Axel muttered something under his breath, but quickly changed the subject; "You want something to eat?" He asked when they arrived at his room.

"Yeah that'd be great."

"I'll get you something, wait here."

Sonic heard Axel's footsteps as he walked downstairs. While he was gone, Sonic had a look at his room, the walls were littered with posters from comics or of bands that he had never heard of. But then his eyes were drawn to the shining object lay on the windowsil. It was a chaos emerald, the kid had probably found it lying on the floor a while after they had scattered themselves. At that, Axel came through the door with what looked like two square shaped biscuits. "What are these?" Sonic asked.

"Pop tarts!" Axel replied enthusiastically, "I ate mine as i came up, try it."

"Hey these are pretty good!" said Sonic, eating the second one in one bite. "I'd better get going, I'll see you around, Axel."

Axel smiled, "No problem. See ya!"

As Sonic was walking away he suddenly remembered Amy. "Crap!" He thought to himself, he was going to give it an hour or two for her to think everything through before he went to her, but not too long so that she didn't think he cared. It'd been more than four hours. Sonic took a wild guess as to which direction her house was in and took off at speed.


	3. Chapter 3: Tails' Invention

**Chapter 3: Tails' Invention**

Sonic walked up the path to Amy's door, his heart pounding in his chest, not knowing why he was so nervous. Despite having no idea what to say, he knocked on the door. About 30 seconds passed. No reply. He tried again, but still no reply. "Amy?" he said, "Look... about before...".

Still no reply, Sonic sighed, annoyed with himself and decided to find Tails, maybe seeing him would cheer him up.

It took Sonic not much more than a minute to get to Tails' Workshop, all of the lights were on and there was a loud noise inside. "Tails!?" Sonic rang the doorbell and let himself in. He found Tails cutting a piece of metal with an electric saw. "Tails!" He bellowed over the noise, Tails jumped and turned around, "Oh, Sonic," Tails turned off the saw. "How come you're here?" he asked.

"Just wondering what that project you mentioned earlier was." Sonic placed a fake grin on his face.

"Oh that," Tails turned back to work on the machine, but carried on talking, "I'm pretty much done, this machine should allow us to travel between alternate dimensions. We'll be able to see Blaze and Marine again!"

"Great!" Sonic cheered up "Even Silver?"

"Who?"

"Never mind." Sonic smirked. **(A/N - Remember, only Sonic can remember the events of Sonic '06)**

"Its done!" Tails exclaimed as he tightened the final bolt on the machine, "But we need a sufficient power source. We need a chaos emerald...

Sonic remembered that earlier that day Eggman had stolen all of thier emeralds and let out an annoyed sigh, then sat down...

"Wait! The kid! What was his name? Andrew? Alex? Axel!" Sonic shot up and made Tails jump again. Sonic recieved a blank stare from Tails.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll be right back Tails!"

"Wha--"

Sonic had already ran out of the room leaving a trail of scattered papers in his wake, Tails sighed and took to picking them up.

Minutes later Sonic returned with Axel and a yellow chaos emerald.

"Who's this?" asked Tails.

"Tails, this is Axel, Axel, this is Tails." said Sonic, before turning to Tails, "Axel's let us have his chaos emerald as long as he gets to see the machine in action."

"Ok i guess, Axel, how did you find that emerald?" Tails took it out of Axel's hand.

Axel looked at the shining gem, "I dunno, I thought it was just a pretty rock." He smirked.

"Okay I'm starting the machine, stand back!" Tails flicked a few switches on the machine, before pulling down a massive lever. The machine started to click and whir, lights started to flash and after a few seconds there was a loud crack, and what could only be described as a "portal" opened in thin air inside the large metal frame.

"Well, here goes nothing!" Tails disappeared into the bright light.

Several tense minutes passed as Sonic and Axel waited for Tails to re-emerge from the portal.

After what seemed like a life time, the golden kitsune burst from the light with an all too familiar lilac cat. "Blaze!" Sonic wrapped his arms around his old friend.

"Good to see you Sonic." replied Blaze, a little bewildered. "My friend Silver will be coming through in a few minutes, you'll like him, he's telekinetic you know."

"You're kidding!" Tails exclaimed as Sonic forced himself to hold back a laugh.

"Hey Axel, you've not said anything for a while," Sonic turned to the red hedgehog, who had his eyes fixed on Blaze. "Hey, kid." Sonic nudged him, waking Axel from his dream like state.

"Soniiic... who is she?" Axel whispered rather loudly, Blaze was telling Tails more about Silver and pretended not to hear. Sonic smirked, "She's called Blaze," Axel's eyes had strayed back to the back of Blaze's head, "If you want her, you've got you're work cut out."

"What? Me? Her?" Axel answered quickly, "Nooooo. Noo. No- You think I could?" he looked up at Sonic.

"Talk to her."

"Erm, yeah, sure.... I'll talk to her." Axel glanced at Blaze, and quickly back as she was looking back. Her keen hearing had let her hear most of the conversation. Axel was indeed a bad whisperer.

He shuffled awkwardly towards the feline and said "Hi" to attract her attention.

"Hello." she said.

"I'm Axel," He smiled and put out his hand.

"Blaze." she smiled and shook his hand.

"Erm...." Axel realised now that he should have thought of what he was going to say before diving in. His skin went almost as red as his fur.

The silence was interrupted by a loud crack followed by a white flash, as a grey hedgehog stepped from the portal who Sonic recognised as Silver. "Hey Silver" he said.

"Hey," the silver hedgehog smiled, "So Blaze has told you about me?" He put his arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Axel came into the conversation, "So, are you two... a couple?" Axel bit his lip. No one noticed though.

"Yup!" the two replied in unison and Silver gave Blaze a peck on the cheek.

"Oh..." Axel hung his head. Sonic couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid.

"So," Blaze turned to Tails, "Why have you brought us here Tails?"

Tails looked up, "Just to see old friends really, and as long as that chaos emerald stays there, we'll be like close neighbours!" he smiled.

"That's great!" everyone said at once.

Everyone except the red hedgehog, who turned away and muttered; "Great, now Silver can rub it in my face every day..."


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams

**Chapter 4: Dreams**

Axel arrived home in a bad mood, he stormed upstairs and slammed his bedroom door behind him, then with an annoyed grunt he flopped onto his bed with his face in his pillow. _"Well, I'm sure her personality won't be as nice as her looks anyway." _he thought. This made him feel no better. _"I might as well at least try to be her friend..."_ He pictured Blaze's angelic face and sighed, digging his head deeper in the pillow. It was getting late. He went to sleep.

Elsewhere, Sonic and Tails were saying their goodbyes for the night to Blaze and Silver, the hedgehog and cat dissapeared through the portal. Tails stared at the machine, delighted with his work, then looked around and turned to Sonic, "Hey where'd Axel go?"

"Probably home," Sonic said, "Poor guy..."

"Yeah," Tails said this sympathetically but then smirked, "Did you see the look on his face when Silver came?"

Sonic put on a false grin, said his goodbyes to Tails and made his way back home.

Sitting on his bed, Sonic's mind was on one thing; Amy. His thoughts of her lingered as he took off his shoes, pulled his covers over himself and went to sleep.

_Axel's eyes opened. He looked outside, it was still dark. But he couldn't sleep, so he put on his jacket and went outside. The air was cool, and since it was October the nights were getting colder, he did not, however, feel anything but warmth. His mind was still on the wonderful lilac feline that he could most likely never have. He eventually came to where he was walking, it was a wide river, with a clean, blue, wooden bridge arched over it. Axel sat on the bridge, looking up at the black sky illuminated by the bright stars and full moon, then he heard a familiar voice behind him._

_"Hey Axel," said Blaze as she sat down beside him._

_"Hi" replied Axel, suddenly cheering up, "You remember my name?"_

_"Of course I do." Blaze smiled, which made Axel smile too, "Why are you here this late? And why did you walk away before?"_

_"I couldn't sleep," Axel replied, he looked up at the sky and then down at the river, "And I had to do some thinking." He looked back into her deep, amber eyes._

_Sonic opened his eyes also, he was at Amy's house. It was still night but he didn't think she'd mind. He knocked on the door and Amy opened it almost immediatley, she was the most beautiful sight that Sonic had ever seen, she was wearing pink, silky pyjamas with red hearts on them._

_"Amy," Sonic hesitated, "Amy I-" she pressed her index finger to his lips;_

_"I know." she kissed him_

_"I can't believe this!" was all Sonic was thinking._

_Axel was thinking the exact same as Blaze leaned in to him."This is almost like a dr-"_

Axel sat up in his bed, and put his head in his hands. Sonic had done the same in his house.

"NO!"

"Shut up Axel!" Amber shouted from the next room. Axel sighed, and once again took to burrying his head in his pillow, and tried to get to sleep.

Sonic was lying on his back staring at the ceiling. He too, tried to get back to sleep. They both eventually succeeded.


	5. Chapter 5: Really really

**Chapter 5: "Really really."**

At 9:00am, Sonic was woken by his alarm clock, he clumsily swung for it and by pure luck he hit the snooze button. "Ughh.." he hadn't had a great sleep. After having breakfast, he went outside with no particular place to go. He decided to go to one of his favourite places, after running, it took him not much more than a minute. He arrived at a river, it was quite wide, with a clean, blue wooden bridge across it. As he approached, he realised someone was already sat on he bridge, it was Axel.

"Blaze?" Axel turned around and saw Sonic, "Oh, its you."

"Always nice to have a friendly welcome." Sonic grinned as he sat down next to him. "You really like her don't you?"the last time

"I guess so..." Axel looked down.

"Look, you hardly know her."

"I dunno."

"Y'know, I could go out with Silver for a while, so you could start talking to her."

"You'd do that?" Axel looked up.

"Sure." Sonic put his thumb up, Axel returned the gesture.

_Sonic's right._ Axel thought. _I'll get to know her, she'll probably turn out to be not so great._

"Wanna go over to thier universe now?" Sonic broke the silence.

"Now?" Axel perked up.

"Sure, lets go, I'll just get Tails first."

It wasn't long before the three were stood in front of the machine, a bright portal in front of them.

"C'mon, Blaze and Silver are at Marine's house," Tails told the hedgehogs, "I visited her earlier." He knocked on her door.

"'Allo mates!" Marine's enthusiastic voice made Axel laugh.

"Is Silver here?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, 'im and Blaze, come in." Marine stepped aside to let them in. The house was just as Sonic remembered, from the last time he and Tails crash landed on the island.

"Wanna go for a walk Marine?" Tails asked, "We gotta catch up." He smiled.

"Yeah sure," Marine replied happily. She tossed the keys to Blaze, Sonic only just noticed that she and Silver were in the room, "Lock up if you go out will ya?" Blaze nodded in reply as Marine and Tails left.

"Silver," Sonic said, "Why don't we catch up too?" Silver looked at him questioningly;

"We've never met before," he said. Sonic smiled and stuck his thumb up.

"All the more reason to go out!" Silver laughed, he had to admire Sonic's confidence.

"Well, Blaze, you wanna go for a walk?" Axel said, he looked up at the cat and then scratched the back of his head. "Y'know, 'cause everyone else is..."

Blaze shrugged, "Sure." she said. Silver and Sonic had already left, so Blaze locked the house and left with Axel.

---------------

The two had been walking for a couple of hours although it felt like much less, just talking, Axel had told Blaze about his sister, meeting Sonic, finding his chaos emerald and whatever else he could think of, Blaze had suprisingly opened up slightly and told Axel about her being princess and having fire powers as Axel listened in awe. Blaze for some reason stopped while they were talking.

"You don't beleive me do you, about my royalty and my flames?" She said.

"I believe you." Axel smiled and put his thumb up, a habit he had got into recently got into due to a certain blue friend. "Why don't you show me?"

Blaze sighed, "It'll freak you out." she looked away.

"Show me." Axel looked into her eyes and tilted his head slightly, "Please?"

His childishness made Blaze smile a little. "Ok." Her hand ignited. Axel's eyes widened. Blaze sighed again, "You can run away now if you want."

Axel stared open mouthed, then gathered his senses and looked at her; "You're incredible..." He went to hold her hand, completely forgetting about Silver, plus the fact that it was on fire... "OW!" Axel recoiled in pain.

"I'm so sorry!" Blaze waved her hands about apolgeticically, then looked at the hedgehog. He was laughing!

"I can't believe I forgot it was on fire!" he said, still smirking.

"You're so naive," Blaze couldn't help but laugh a little. Axel looked up into her amber eyes, forgetting about his smouldering glove and hand, and then he kissed her, and she was kissing back. It felt amazing. But Axel thought and pulled away. "Axel..." Blaze looked down at the floor.

"I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have done that..." Axel panicked. "I'm sorry!" He ran away, leaving Blaze to just walk back to Marine's.

----------------

By the time Blaze was back at Marine's, the others were already back. She braced herself and walked in. "Hey Blaze!" Silver wrapped his arms around her. She sighed, then recieved a questioning look from Silver.

"Where's Axel?" Sonic asked looking behind her.

"Went home." Blaze replied quickly, unnerved at Silver's face, he looked like he was beggining to put two and two together, or maybe she was just paranoid. Sonic saw this as well, and decided to leave. "Well, guys, I don't wanna overstay my welcome, I'll see you all tomorrow maybe," Sonic said as he got up and opened the door, "Coming Tails?" his yellow companion nodded and followed him out, "See ya guys." they both said in unison.

The duo made there way back to the portal and to their own universe.

"I'll catch you later Tails," Sonic said.

"Sure" said Tails, he smiled and flew away. Sonic, however, took off in search of Axel, It wouldn't take long to find him with his super speed, plus he already had an idea of where to look.

---------------

Sonic was right. He saw the red figure sat atop the blue wooden bridge hanging over the river, he was throwing stones into the water. "Axel." Sonic sat down next to the him as he had earlier that day, "What're you doing?"

"Skimming stones." Axel said and recieved a funny look from Sonic, "I never said I was was doing it well." he looked back down.

"So." Sonic's tone turned quite serious. "What happened with Blaze?" his voice was suprisingly calm yet firm.

"I kissed her..." Axel's eyes remained fixed to the water, "Silver's gonna kick my ass if he finds out."

"I reckon you could take him," said Sonic, "Oh wait, psychic, damn."

"Good to have some reassurance." said Axel.

"Nah, you'll be fine, go for it." Sonic smiled, "Y'know Silver's not the type to hurt people, and if he tried, I'd look after you."

"Really?"

"Really really."

"See you later Sonic, and thanks."

"Its what I'm here for buddy." Sonic watched Axel as he walked away, and started to think about his own problems,_ I'm right, not just about Axel, I should go too._ Sonic made his way to Amy's house once more.


	6. Chapter 6: Battle with Eggman

**Chapter 6: Battle with Eggman**

"Amy?" Sonic said as he knocked on the door of her house, "Amy I know you're in there," he tried opening the door, it was unlocked, so he let himself in, "Amy?" Sonic then noticed that the furnature had been thrown everywhere, papers were on the floor, things were smashed. There was a struggle here. "Amy?" Sonic was beggining to sound more frantic, "Amy!?" He then came across a note in the back room. He picked it up and started to read:

_Dear rodent,_

_As you might have guessed, it is I, Doctor Eggman who has kidnapped Amy Rose. Come to Mt. Mobius before 6:00pm, three days from today. If you fail to show up by this time, your girlfriend will be executed, I decieve you not. It ends here. 6:00pm, hedgehog._

_~Doctor Eggman~_

Sonic began to shake with rage. The paper crumpled in his hand as it closed to a fist. What time is it? Sonic noticed a clock on the floor 5:36, it read, and the letter was dated three days ago. There was still time. He could get the others.

---------------

They were all gathered, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Axel, Blaze and Silver infront of Mt. Mobius. Axel and Silver were exchanging dirty looks. "What time is it Tails?" Sonic asked.

"5:51" Tails replied quickly.

"Shadow, can you teleport us up there?" Sonic pointed to the top of the mountain.

Shadow nodded, then raised his hand, he had Axel's chaos emerald from Tails' dimensional travel machine, "Chaos... control!"

In a green flash of light they all stood before Eggman, he was in the machine that he used to kidnap Amy before. Amy was tied up inside the cockpit with him. "I'd say its good tto see you hedgehog, but i wouldn't want to lie..." the booming voice blasted from the machine, "I have six of the seven chaos emeralds, more than enough to stop you and your friends."

"You're gonna pay this time Eggman!" Sonic super spinned straight into the cockpit, but bounced off harmlessley. "Hohohoho! You're feeble attacks cant stop me!" The robot moved infront of Sonic at near light speed, and punched him straight and the face, sending him plummiting to the ground. "Sonic!!!" Amy's voice was audible from the cockpit, Sonic could hear her weeping but was too hurt to move. Knuckles and Shadow were next, again they went for the cockpit, but the missiles that came out of the back of the robot were too quick. However Shadow had one last ditch attempt to destroy the robot. "Chaos..."

"Shadow! Stop Amy's in there!" Tails cried.

"Blast!!!" A giant red explosion engulfed the machine, and eventually the dust settled, Shadow had fainted from exhaustion, but the explosion had not so much as damaged the robot's paintwork. "We've got no chance!" Tails shouted to the conscoius members of the group, "We need to take the others and leave!"

"And leave Amy for dead?" Axel shouted, "I have a pla- AH!" the robot had just taken Blaze out for the count.

"BLAZE!!!" Axel and Silver screamed. Then looked at each other.

"I knew it!" Silver picked Axel up telekinetically "You bastard!"

"Hohoooh!" Eggman laughed, entertained by the show before him.

"Put him down Silver." Sonic had summoned the strength to stand up.

"But I could... I could!" Silver stuttered, part of him wanted to kill Axel.

"This is no time to fight each other Silver!" Although injured, Sonic's voice was still firm and demanding. "Put - him - down." Silver obeyed hesitantly. "Now Axel, you said you had a plan."

"I'm already on it!" Axel grinned and grabbed his chaos emerald. _I hope this works. _"Chaos control!" A flash of white light appeared before them, and the other chaos emeralds circled Axel. "It worked!" Axel beamed.

"Of course!" Tails was amazed, "Since the emeralds attract each other, with chaos control they can be transported to each other in short range!"

"Good job, Axel, I can take it from here." said Sonic, as the seven emeralds began to circle around him.

"Wha-!" Eggman stared at the place where the chaos emeralds were in disbelief, "NO!"

An explosion of light erupted from Sonic. Axel, Tails and Silver had had to cover thier eyes, the light faded, and before them stood Super Sonic, a yellow aura of energy burst from him with the occasional blue spark erupted from him.

"It ends here Eggman." his red eyes connected with the evil madman's goggles.

"You've got that right hedgehog!" Eggman threw a switch and another missile came from behind the robot. But Super Sonic just put his hand forward and it bounced of him harmlessley. Then, with a yell and a burst of energy he blasted straight through the machine's belly.

"Sonic!" Tails pointed at the cockpit, "If the pressure builds up in that cockpit it'll explode!"

But Super Sonic already had it covered. In a light speed action Amy was in his arms and the robot had been kicked miles away.

"Axel, Tails, Silver, take the others home, I need some time with Amy."

They did as instructed, Silver hesitantley let Axel carry Blaze.

Sonic put Amy down, still in his super form. Amy smiled at him, "Thanks for saving me..."

"Hey, its what i do." Sonic returned her warm smile, then cleared his throat. "Amy, I... I...err.."

"Tell me." Amy's voice was soothing, and assured Sonic that what he was about to say was true.

"I love you."

"You love me?"

"Yes!"

Then Amy kissed him, Sonic kissed as back his eyes slowly closed and he leaned forward, trying to get a good feel for it. He could tell that Amy was crying. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he put his arms around her back.

They parted slowly. Each felt comforted and secure in each others arms, and they gazed into each others eyes.

"I love you too, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic finally ran out of rings, and returned to his normal form, yet the warm aura was still there.

Sonic walked Amy home, walked back to his house, and sat on his bed...

"YES!!!"


	7. Chapter 7: Hold me

**Chapter 7: "Hold me."**

"Blaze." Axel whispered in Blaze's ear, she was still unconscious and had been for a few hours. After telling Axel that he and Blaze had split up earlier that day, Silver went with the others to Tails' workshop and Axel took Blaze to his house, so the workshop wouldn't be overcrowded. While relieved that now Blaze was not taken, Axel couldn't help feeling bad for poor Silver. "Blaze." Axel kissed her on the cheek; "I love you, Blaze."

"Uugh..." Blaze stirred.

"It's ok Blaze, its ok." Axel pulled his bed covers over her. "You're safe."

"My head..." her eyes opened a little, "Axel..." she smiled slightly.

"Hey," Axel took Blaze's hand.

"What...what did you say before?"

"I said you're safe."

"...Before that."

Axel paused, "I'll tell you tommorow, its getting late."

"Me and Silver broke up..."

"I know." Blaze slowly sat up.

"Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"Hold me."

Axel was suprised that she was being so open, mayve it was the blow to the head, but he put his arms around her, and let her rest her head on his shoulder, she had a very warm aura. It wasn't long before she fell asleep. He didn't mind though, he would let her lie there forever.

Somehow, Axel managed to fall asleep too. They both slept through most of the day, it was half past one when he woke up.

"Blaze," Axel whispered in her ear and nudged her gently, he didn't want to have to wake her up but he had to, "Blaze, come on."

"Uuugh..." Blaze's arms wrapped around him.

"Come on Blaze."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." she giggled.

_Wow! She giggled. At me!_

They both got up, had breakfast and went outside,on thier way to Tails' workshop to meet the others. "Sooo..." Axel didn't know how to say this, so he just said it, "Are we going out now? And if not do you wanna go out?"

"I guess we are." Blaze said, and gave him a peck on the cheek, which sent Axel bright red, as he held her hand.

After walking _very _slowly, the two came to Tails' workshop. "Hey everyone." Axel said cheerfully, Amy - in Sonic's arms of course - replied with a smile, as did Sonic. Silver was scowling and Tails had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Tails?" Blaze asked worriedly.

"Well...I'm sorry but... the dimensional travel machine is broken, when I took the chaos emerald out to help Sonic, it... shut down," Tails looked down. "You and Silver are gonna be stuck here for at least a month."

"Oh," Blaze didn't seem that disappointed, "Axel, can I stay-"

"Sure!" Axel was beaming.

"Anyway," Blaze turned to Axel. "What are we gonna do today?

"We'll see," Axel smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"That's soooo cuuute!" Amy cried, making Sonic jump.

"Oh brother, kill me now lord..." Silver was looking down grumpily.

"Anyway, we're off, we just came to be sure that every" Axel said, breaking eye contact with Blaze for a spit second to look at Sonic, who winked at him. "See you later."

The couple went for a walk, not quite knowing where they were going and Blaze said; "So Axel, what do you wanna do?"

"Anything you want Blaze..." Axel said as he wrapped his arm around her, "Anything you want."


	8. Chapter 8: I think I, I love you

**Chapter 8: "I think I... I love you."**

It had been a few days since Blaze and Silver had been told that they can't get back to thier own dimension for a while, and Tails' machine wasn't coming well. Sonic and Amy were at Tails' workshop with Silver. They hadn't seen Axel or Blaze for a day or two.

"So, Amy." Sonic turned to his new girlfriend, "You wanna go out somewhere? I know this place with a really nice view."

"I'd love to!" Amy had been even cheerier than usual today, and her smile made Sonic smile back. The two left the room.

"Do you want to help me with this, Silver?" Tails looked up from his machine to the grey hedgehog, who had his head in his hands. Tails sighed, "Not easy is it?"

"What?" Silver looked up questioningly.

"Losing someone you love."

"I guess not." Silver stood up and walked over to Tails. "You know this how?"

"A couple of years ago." Tails sighed and looked down, "There was this one girl." **(A/N - Cosmo/Sonic X)**

"Where is she now?"

Tails pointed upwards, "Y'know atleast Blaze is safe and happy."

"Aw man." Silver knelt down next to the golden kit, who had his eyes closed, "I'm so sorry."

"Its ok," Tails managed to say, "The pain never goes but... it numbs."

Silver nodded, "So?" he picked up a spanner, "What did you want helping with?"

Tails twitched a smile, and tried to stop thinking about it, "I need to get under the machine to work on it." he said, "Do you think you could hold it up for me?"

"If I can pick up cars I can pick up this." laughed Silver, The machine rose about three feet into the air.

"Dont drop it!" Tails joked, he continued to work under the machine.

---------------

"This is beautiful Sonic." said Amy as she sat in Sonics arms. They were sat on the blue bridge that I'm sure you are all too familiar with, overlooking the river below.

"Just like you." Sonic grinned.

"Ooohh!" Amy squeezed him tight. "I love you Sonic!"

"I love you too, Ames." he kissed her again, it felt even better than the last time they kissed, and after about 15 seconds, they parted slowly, and went back to admiring the view.

Both hedgehogs were thinking the same thing: _This is like a dream come true..._

---------------

"Axel?" Blaze asked as she and Axel found a comfortable bench to sit on.

"Hmm?"

"What did you say the other day, when I was injured? I forgot to ask before."

Axel went bright red, he could literally hear his heart beat, but, he regained control of his clearing and sighed. Blaze knew what he had said, but Axel didn't know that, she just wanted to hear it again.

"I... said..." Axel looked at her and smiled, "I think I... I love you."

A tear escaped from Blaze's eye, which she didn't expect, she used to be able hold her emotions in so well, he'd changed her.

"I love you too," she looked into his dark brown eyes, which were gazing back.

"Wow," Axel said as he held her hand, "You're really warm."

"Oh, sorry." Blaze frowned and looked down.

"No, no," Axel pulled her chin up. "I like it."

She smiled. They then kissed each other passionatley. After a few seconds, Blaze pulled away. "Wanna go home?" she asked.

"Why? What are we gonna do there?" Axel replied.

Blaze looked at him seductively; "I can think of one thing..." Axel grinned, she really loved him! At that they both got up and made their way home.


	9. Chapter 9: Mephilles, Mephilles the Dark

**Chapter 10: "Mephilles, Mephilles the Dark."**

Axel woke up the next morning with Blaze in his arms. He slowly slipped out of bed, trying not to wake Blaze up, as he was getting his clothes on, he heard a voice.

"Axel?" Blaze had woken up.

"Hey Blaze," Axel smiled and hugged her, "last night was good huh?"

"It was great!" she winked at him as she got up. Making him blush wildly. She started to put her clothes on too.

Axel looked at the clock on his wall, it was about half past eight. They went downstairs and had breakfast, trying very hard to avoid Axel's sister, Amber. When they had both finished, Blaze got up and put her jacket on.

"Lets go see Sonic and the others." she suggested.

"Sure." Axel smiled at her.

It wasn't long before they were both at Sonic's house, Axel knocked on the door. The two waited for atleast a minute before Sonic opened the door, with Amy behind him. Blaze raised her eyebrow which made Amy's face turn red, and Sonic look away and scratch the back of his neck.

Axel laughed; "So, d'you two wanna catch a movie with us?"

Amy seemed happy with the change of subject, "We'd love to!" Sonic agreed with a nod.

About half an hour later, they arrived at the Mobotropolis Cinema. "What are we gonna watch?" asked Sonic. "Ooh! Oooh!" Axel jumped up and down, "Lets watch The Dark Knight!"

"No that film sucks." Amy pouted. "Oh! Lets watch Angus, Thongs and Pe-"

"No!" the other three shouted in unison.

"Eeerm." Axel looked up and down the board with the films on it.

"How about Indiana Jones?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah ok," Sonic and Axel spoke at the same time.

"Fine." Amy was still pouting.

At that the four of them went in to watch the movie.

---------------

Meanwhile, elswhere, Silver was staying at Tails, he was helping him build the machine again.

"Thanks a lot Silver." Tails said from under the machine, "With your help it should be finished by this time next week."

"No problem Tails." Silver replied.

"Ok you can put it down now." Silver complied.

"D'you mind if I go out for a while?" he asked.

"Yeah no problem, I can work on this myself for a while." Tails smiled, "See you later."

After being outside for a while, Silver had found one of the tallest trees in the forest, and was sat at the very top. He couldn't help but feel hatred toward that damned red hedgehog.

"Silver." A ghostly voice came from behind Silver, who jumped and turned around quickly.

"Hmm? Shadow?"

"No, I'm not Shadow. You don't seem to remember me."

"Should I?" Silver responded quickly.

"I suppose not. My name is Mephilles, Mephilles the Dark." his tone turned dark as he said his name, "I have heard of your dilemma. Your lost love. It doesn't seem right to me. So, I can help you."

"How do you know all..." Silver's voice trailed off, his curiosity had got the best of him, "How can you help?"

A grin formed upon the demons face. He had Silver where he wanted. "Who do you blame for this?"

Silver looked down. "Axel" he said coldly.

"No, its not him."

"Blaze?"

"Not her either. Think the person who supported the one you call "Axel" all the way, the one that distracted you while the kid wooed your girl."

"Sonic?"

"Correct." Mephilles grinned again."

"What can I do?"

"Reap your revenge. Make him suffer..."

"No! I couldn't do that!"

"You have no choice."

"Wha-?!" Silver exclaimed. He could no longer control his body. "No! I can't! I must! No!" Silver fell out of the tree, but was caught by an ebony hedgehog. "Stay away from me Mephilles!" Shadow put Silver down as the grey hedgehog began to squirm on the floor. "Stay out of my head!!!" Silver lost control. "Hahahahahaaa!!!!" His pupils went red. "Muahahahahaha!!!"

"Silver!" Shadow shouted, he was confused, but this "Mephilles" was strangely familiar. "Silver control yourself!"

"Well, well, well, Shadow the Hedgehog... My, it has been a long time."

"How do you know my name?" Shadow demanded. He was however, too slow to react to the knockout punch to the face delivered by Silver. "Now for that accursed blue hedgehog."


	10. Chapter 10: The Ring

**Chapter 11: The Ring**

Sonic, Amy, Axel and Blaze were all coming out of the cinema. "That film was, awesome!" Axel shouted, which made Blaze giggle.

"Yeah it was pretty good."

Amy pointed up upwards; "Whats that Sonic!?"

Sonic looked up, "It looks like a- MOVE!" Sonic and Amy dived to the side, Axel pulled Blaze away quickly just in time to avoid the car which smash into the floor and exploded beside them.

"Blaze are you ok!?"

"I'm fine, Axel."

"What was that!?" Sonic turned around to find his question answered. Silver was floating above them. "I won't miss you this time hedgehog!" He picked up all of the shrapnel from the broken car and prepared to fire at Sonic. But didn't expect the red and black streak to smash into his back. "Aagh!!" Silver cried.

Shadow the hedgehog landed infront of the group, and turned to face them while Silver was disorientated. "This is gonna sound crazy." he said, "But thats not Silver, he's been possesed, by someone... or something called Mephilles!"

"No!" Sonic cried. _How can this happen?! I killed you years ago!_

"Ah," said Silver, who had recovered. "It seems that someone remembers me!"

"I have an idea..." Sonic whispered to Shadow, "Look after the others, hold off Mephilles for a while."

"This'd better be good, faker." Shadow turned back to Mephilles.

Sonic grunted, he had learned it was best to let that word pass over his head. He then ran back home, after assuring the others he'd be back.

It took two minutes for Sonic to get back home, he grabbed a chaos emerald from Tails' workshop. He had a plan. _Right, Shadow found Mephilles when he broke the sceptor thing. So that means that i just need to find something to seal him back into. _Sonic looked around desperately._ Come ooon! A sceptor, a neckalace, a lamp. AH!_

Sonic opened the drawer next to his bed and took out a small box. _A ring..._ He opened the box to see the gold and diamond ring that was cushoined inside._ No, I can't- won't! This is for Amy._ Sonic sighed. _I must. It's for Amy's safety._

Sonic ran back to the scene of the fight, Shadow was unconscious, and Axel was getting whaled on, he wouldn't let Blaze or Amy help, he couldn't risk Blaze getting hurt.

"Mephilles!" Sonic shouted. "Pick on someone your own size!"

"As you wish." Silver left Axel, who fell to his knees, barely conscious, only to fly towards Sonic.

Sonic was too quick, "Chaos control!!!" he held the emerald up along with the ring. "Mephilles!!! Scourge to Mobius! Be sealed inside this ring! No longer plague the world!!!" Sonic was purely guessing what to say, he remembered seeing something like this in a movie of some sort.

"Nooooo!" Silver screamed as his body started to shake wildly, his eyes turned back to normal as Mephilles was forced out, and Silver dropped to the floor. After a lot of screaming, and noise, Mephilles was sealed inside of the ring. For good.

"Sonic!" Blaze shouted, almost crying, "We need to get Axel and Shadow back home!" Sonic nodded, "Lets get them to Tails, he has a few spare beds."

On the way, Amy asked the dreaded question: "Sonic, why did you have that ring?"

Sonic didn't know what to say, so he pretended not to hear, "Come on, lets get these three back quickly." he said.

* * *

**Ooh by the way, I've been writing a new story, "Where do you think!?" so if you're enjoying this story, look out for that, I think it's coming along really well. Review please as always! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: In each others arms

**Chapter 12: In each others arms**

"Uugh...ow" Axel woke up in what looked like one of the beds in Tails' workshop, he wasn't sure as his vision was slightly blurry. He put his hand to his face and realised that he had a busted lip. He felt like he'd been kicked in the head by a horse. Axel forgot about the his throbbing head for a second as he had a terrible thought. "Blaze!" He shot up. "Ow!" his head throbbed again.

Blaze rushed in immediately, "Axel! Axel." She kneeled down next to him and held his head in her arms, "It's ok, it's ok." she kissed his forehead, which made him feel like all of his problems had gone away. He smiled. This smile however, dissapeared when he saw Silver come to Blaze's side. He couldn't do anything though, he was too weak."

"No. Axel," Blaze held him, and assured him, "Silver's back to normal, its ok." She smiled softly.

"Where's Shadow?" Axel asked.

"He got up a while ago, I'm not sure where he is now."

"Oh." Axel smiled. He was still tired, so with Blaze still holding his head, he fell asleep.

Axel woke up a few hours later, his head felt much better, when he looked to his side, he saw Blaze asleep, she had gotten into his bed with him, maybe she was worried about him. He lay there for a few moments, just comforted by her presence, whether she was asleep or not.

After a couple of minutes, Axel got up. _I wonder where Tails is, _He thought. Suddenly he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him, and a warm kiss on his neck. "Blaze..." he turned around to see the amethyst coloured feline and smiled at her.

"Where's Tails?" he asked.

"How should I know?" Blaze laughed. "Let's check his workshop."

Blaze was right, they found Tails working in his workshop along with Silver.

"Hey Tails," Blaze got his attention, "Axel's ok now so we're gonna go home, thanks for looking after him."

"No problem Blaze." Tails smiled at Axel. Silver walked over to them.

"Look guys," he said, "I'm really... sorry, I guess about-"

"It's ok," Axel interrupted, "I know you couldn't control yourself."

Silver could only nod as he watched Blaze and Axel walk away.

"You were really brave before." Blaze said while they were walking home.

"I couldn't let Mephilles hurt you." Axel smiled, he came closer and whispered in her ear: "I love you too much."

Blaze put her arm around him, "I love you too."

With the _long_ detour they took, it was about 9:30pm, so he and Blaze decided to try and get some sleep, despite having slept at least four hours in the day.

Eventually, the two fell asleep. They slept in the same bed that night, just happy to be in each others arms.

**I said it in the previous chapter and I'll say it now: I have been writing a new story, "Where do you think!?" so if you're enjoying this story, look out for that, I think it's coming along really well. And as always, review please :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Oh my God

**Chapter 13: **_**Oh my God.**_

Sonic sat on his bed, Amy had gone home. He was looking at the empty ring box that was in his hand. _I wasn't gonna ask her for a few months anyway I guess... _He threw the box in the bin with a sigh. Trying to think of other things, his mind strayed to Mephilles. _How could he have come back?_ He made a mental note to ask Tails about it, perhaps this was only the tip of the iceburg.

_And Eggman, is he dead?_ Sonic doubted it, perhaps he should have checked, but at that moment in time he had decided that Amy was more important. Tails was almost finished fixing his machine, so then Silver and Blaze could go home, maybe Blaze would stay, he wasn't sure.

These many thoughts plagued his mind as he eventually drifted off to sleep.

---------------

A few days later, Tails had gathered the group together at his workshop. He proudly uncovered his machine, which looked as good as new. "Now my friends," he announced, "With Silver's help, I've managed to fix the machine in only two weeks!" Silver smiled.

"Finally," he said, sounding very relieved.

Tails pulled a chaos emerald from behind his back, "The other chaos emeralds are with Knuckles at the altar, but I convinced him to let me keep this one." he placed it in the machine as he had done the first time. After a lot of whirring and clicking, the machine burst into life with a giant crack as a portal appeared inside it, exactly the same as before. After a lot of goodbyes, handshakes and hugs, Silver stepped through, and went back to his own dimension. Blaze looked at Axel, "I've got to go too, just for a few days." she said hesitantly.

Axel was about to protest, but he remembered. _She needs to see her family too, plus she's a princess, she must need to wrap some things up._ He thought, partly upset, he just nodded, and gave her a kiss before she dissapeared into the light. Axel sighed, then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Y'know its only a week." It was Sonic, he stuck his thumb up and smiled.

Axel forced a smile back. He understood that Blaze had to go for a while, but that didn't mean he liked it.

Seconds after Blaze had gone, however, the machine became louder all of a sudden. It started to screech and rattle wildly.

"What's going on?!" Axel panicked, "Tails!?"

Tails looked mortified, "Oh dear, oh dear." The machine had quieted down by now, but had almost completely fallen apart, the light had dissapeared and all of the parts had sparks flying from them.

"Tails!?" Axel looked desperately at the fox.

"Axel, I'm so sorry... This will take me weeks, if not months to fix," Tails observed the machine closely. "I think Blaze got back to her dimension ok though."

Axel was relieved that Blaze was ok, but months!? "Is there no way I can communicate with her at all!?"

"I've been working on a phone that can communicate between dimensions," he looked around in a drawer and pulled out a mobile the size of a brick, "But other than that..."

"Damnit!" Axel punched the floor, then whimpered in pain. "No.."

"You could phone her now if you want." Tails gave Axel the mobile.

"Mind if I take it home?" Axel didn't look up.

"Uh... sure, no problem." Tails said as Axel slowly walked out of the door. Sonic and Amy thought it best not to say anything.

---------------

Axel lay on his bed, looking at the phone in his hand, _I hope this works, _he thought as he put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" Blaze's voice came from the phone.

"Blaze? Its me."

"Axel! What happened?"

"I'm so glad you're ok," Axel sighed, then went on, "Tails' machine broke, he says it might take months to fi-"

"No!" Axel could hear Blaze weeping over the phone.

"Blaze, Blaze." Axel tried to calm her down. "Shh, come on its ok. It'll probably just be a couple of weeks."

"Axel," Blaze calmed her self down,"I was going to tell you when I got back after a couple of days...

"What is it?" Axel tried to keep his voice calm to make Blaze feel better.

"I think I'm pregnant." she whispered.

There was a long pause...

"Well, that's great!" was all Axel could think to say. _Isn't it? _He thought.

"I guess it is," Blaze said, her voice was still quiet.

"I'll talk to Tails later, maybe it'll just be three or four weeks." Axel heard Blaze whimper on the other side of the phone, "Come on, you've got Silver, Marine, your family. We can still talk on the phone every day."

"Ok," Blaze cheered up. "I love you."

"I love you too." Axel smiled, "Bye, Blaze."

"Bye."

Axel put the phone down and sighed.

_Oh my God._


	13. Chapter 13: You mean him

**Chapter 14: "You mean "him" don't you?"**

"You what?!" Sonic's jaw hit the floor, "You're kidding!" Sonic's reply was not making Axel feel better.

"Nope," Axel wasn't sure whether to be happy or worried, "I'm gonna be a dad."

"Well, d'you think you're ready?"

Sonic's words lingered in Axel's mind for a moment, "Well, I guess we have nine months to get ready."

"After you left I asked Tails how long the machine was gonna take to fix." Sonic said, "He said he could only guess that it'd take about 6 weeks."

Axel sighed, "Well, it's not that long I guess."

---------------

It had been about two weeks since Axel found out he couldn't see Blaze for weeks, Sonic and Amy were doing well together, and Axel had spent the majority of his time helping Tails in his workshop, which is where he is now, the room was messy, littered with countless random spanners, screwdrivers and other equipment which Axel could not identify.

"Thanks a lot," Tails said as Axel handed him a blowtorch, and he returned to his post underneath the machine, Axel of course was almost bored to tears, but was helping because the machine might be fixed sooner if he did. Tails voice came again from under the machine: "With your help, Axel, this should be finished within two weeks."

"Great!" Axel stood up straight for the first time that day, and then checked his new watch. _6:00pm, time to phone Blaze, _he thought. "Err Tails? I'm gonna get going?"

"Ok, see you tommorow," Tails said, still under the machine.

As Axel got out of the house he got his phone out straight away, punched in the numbers and held it to his ear. "Axel!" Blaze's happy voice made his day.

"Heya Blaze, how are you?"

"I'm good," Axel smiled, Blaze then took him by suprise, "I was thinking about our baby. Can you think of any names we could call her?"

"No," Axel paused for a moment, "You mean "him" don't you?"

"Yeah, sure" Blaze replied sarcastically.

"Oh!" Axel shouted as he remembered what Tails had said, "Tails said the machine might be done in two weeks."

The two continued making light conversation for a few minutes, before saying thier goodbyes for the day and Axel made his way home, all the way thinking what to call his unborn child.

---------------

Meanwhile, Sonic was doing what he did best; running. He had found an open desert, with plenty of space so he could reach top speed. It'd been so long since he had felt the breeze in his face, along with the adrenaline of everything whizzing past at 300 mph. He was running for what seemed like ages untill he reached a high rock, and ran to the peak of it, stopping to admire the breathtaking view. He sighed, his mind straying to the beautiful pink hedgehog that was his girlfriend, he had spent almost every waking minute with her, and suddenly felt guilty that he hadn't been spending much time with Tails. He made a mental note to go to the cinema with him or something.

It was already starting to get dark. _Wow, how long was I running? _He thought.

The peak he was on seemed pretty stable, and there was no one around for miles, so, he decided to sleep there for the night.


	14. Chapter 14: The questions

**Chapter 15: The question(s)**

"Done!"

"Done? Really?!"

"Yup!" Tails brushed himself down as he rose from underneath the machine.

Axel was finding it hard to keep still with all of the excitement, it had been four and a half weeks since the machine broke, and it was done already. "So can we fire it up now?"

"Yeah," Tails smiled and crossed his fingers, before flicking a few switches and pulled a large lever down. After a lot of whirring, the usual bright, white portal opened up before them.

---------------

Within half an hour Axel had Blaze back in his arms, it had only been a month but it felt more like a year to them both. After letting go if each other, they kissed. It seemed that no words needed to be said, for now.

When the two got in, Blaze saw Axel take something out of his drawer, he had been very quiet on the way over, could he be losing interest in her? Blaze's question was about to be answered.

"Blaze?" Axel gestured for Blaze to sit next to him on his bed, he looked worried.

"What is it?" asked Blaze, sitting down slowly, "Are you ok?"

"Never better." his voice was quiet.

"You're not having second thoughts about the ba-"

"No! No," Axel stood up, and walked in front of her, "I'm not sure how to say this, so... I'll just say it." Blaze noticed his hand shaking a little.

Then, in a swift movement, he knelt down in front of her, and revealed what he had taken out of the drawer, a box with a small, gold ring. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Will you...marry me?" Axel opened his eyes.

"What!?" Blaze didn't see this coming. Her eyes grew to the size of bowling balls.

"Marry me." he repeated calmly, then smiled.

"I..." a tear escaped Blaze's eye, "Of course I will!"

"I love you!" Axel shouted in joy after slipping the ring on her finger, an hugging her tight.

"I... love you too." she let her head rest on his shoulder, and let out a relieved sigh.

---------------

Meanwhile, Sonic had called Amy to come over to his house, and she had arrived soon after.

"Amy?" Sonic thought for a moment about what he was going to say, "Do you want to know what that ring I had before as for?" he thought he could have said that better.

"Hmm?" Amy thought she knew what was coming, and was trying desperately hard not to burst out in tears or laughter, she wasn't sure which.

"I know its only been a few months but, I love you and..."

"Yes Sonic?" Amy's voice was shaking.

"Amy Rose," Sonic was trying to be confident, and knelt down, revealing a ring, "Will you marry me?"

"Sonic!!!" Amy was bawling her eyes out and then squeezed him half to death.

"Is that a yes?" Sonic whispered in her ear.

Amy could only nod.

Sonic was so relieved, he felt like he could cry, but well, what would that do to his image? So he just carried on hugging Amy for what seemed like ages.

**The End.**

* * *

**Well, this isn't exactly the end, the next chapter will be fifteen years later, just to wrap it all up, coming out on Sunday! I hope you didn't think this ending was rushed by the way, please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Eighteen years later

**Chapter 16: Eighteen years later**

"Mo-oom!" the 15 year old Hedgecat burst through the door, he had red fur, with small quills on the back of his head which was purple on the tips, he also had brown eyes like his dad, and a bushy tail like his mum. "Mom!" he shouted again.

"What? What is it Tyler?" Blaze looked up from her book and took off her glasses.

"I saw Coral, And she was kissing this guy, and he-"

"How's that any of your business!?" Coral shouted as she came into the room, the 18 year old had red fur, a short fringe, two large quills on the back of her head like her father's, and amber eyes, like Blaze's.

"No one likes a taddle tale Tyler," Axel interrupted, and returned to the comics section of his newspaper.

"But-"

"Tyler, shouldn't you be at school?"

"Erm... no." Tyler looked away, "There was a fire..."

"You didn't!" Axel, Blaze and Coral all shot up in unison.

"Err, hehe." Tyler made a small flame in his hand, and after getting a glare from his sister, quickly extinguished it.

"Wow! When did you learn to control it?" Axel suddenly looked interested.

"Axel!" Blaze gave him a look that he thought could kill a yak. He quickly shut up.

"I'm..." Tyler paused, and looked from parent to parent, "I'm gonna go play with Manik." He left quickly.

"Joker," Axel laughed, "Just like me."

"He's too much like you." Blaze rolled her eyes, and walked to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Get a room," Coral was leaning against the door with her arms folded in the classic teenage pose.

"Anyway," Axel smiled and turned to her, "What's this about you kissing some guy?"

"Nothing... I... he... nothing." Coral said quickly and then pouted.

Axel and Blaze both decided to leave it there.

---------------

"Manik," Sonic said as his son walked through the door, "shouldn't you be at school?"

"Erm, no." the blue hedgehog shuffled his feet, "The school burned down."

"You've gotta be kidding."

"Sonic," Amy came in from the next room, "I just got a phonecall from the Manik's school, its-"

"Burned down I know." He grinned and turned to his 15 year old son, "And I know who did it."

"How'd you know Tyler did it!?" Manic stared in shock for a few seconds, then sighed and put his palm to his face. _Why do I speak before I think? _He thought. This trait was clearly inherited from his dad. "I'm going to Tyler's" he said.

After Manik left, Amy walked over to Sonic and sat on his lap seductively, "He's gonna be out for a while..." she came closer to his face, "you wanna go upstairs?"

"It's 2 pm!" Sonic laughed.

"Shame." Amy bit her lip and smiled.

"Well," he said, and came even closer, "if you really want to."

The two quickly walked upstairs, like excited school children.

---------------

By now Manik and Tyler had found each other, and were sat on an old, but clean, blue wooden bridge. "So, d'your parents figure out wat happened?" asked Manik.

"Yup." Tyler laughed, "It was funny as hell though."

"D'you ever wonder..." Manik looked at the water flowing beneath them, "What our parents were doing when they were our age?"

"Nope." Tyler put his arms behind his head and lay back "Prob'ly kissing each other. Who cares?"

_**THE END**_

**(3100 characters approx)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Phew! Done, not a perfect ending, but I couldn't think of anything better and I think it all rounded off pretty well. Thank you everyone who's been reading and reviewing my first FanFic, especially Gadoink, SoujaGurl and SonicChick, who've been reviewing the whole way through, so thanks guys! Review and I'll be sure to keep writing more! Also, I have been writing a new story, "Where do you think!?" so if you've enjoyed this story, look out for that, I think it's coming along really well. Also, I've made a poll suggesting new stories I'm thinking about, so look at that. C'mon guys, this is the last chapter! Anyone who reads this, just give me a quick review. Thanks.**


End file.
